


Nightmares by the sea

by tenmillionotters



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (Video Game)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Masturbation, Obsession, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21777178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: Death followed Genichiro everywhere he went, he had become his best friend, his favourite playmate. Now it didn’t hurt watching the life fade out of their eyes as they lay dying in his arms. They died for him. Every single one of them did and in their dying moments they loved him best. He had no intention of following them, it was too tempting to outlive them, watching their spectres caress and feast on his still warm, pulsating flesh.
Relationships: Genichiro Ashina/Sekiro | Wolf
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Nightmares by the sea

The night had fallen upon the land, his chest was rising and sinking with silent content. Sometimes when he stared long enough into the smoke the incense burner left in his room, he could swear he saw the ghosts of his past lovers. Where they had stood so tall and proud as warriors, they all had fallen in the end. 

His lips curled into a sheepish grin, his large hand sank into his lap, feeling the stiffness of his own body. It seemed like the thought of their early demise excited him more than it should, but knowing all he loved had been forcefully torn away from him, had left a deep wound on his body and mind. 

Everything began with the death of his mother. Of course he didn’t feel like he did when his lovers died back then; he was weak, he was fragile and scared. A starving child that had lost everything. But like the carcass of the deer that gave nutrition to the flowers, fungi and maggots tearing away the decaying flesh, his mother’s death pathed the way for a future that was closing in around the small boy’s neck like a noose.

His grandfather had always stood proudly among his men, the men that smelled like blood and death, a stench even those dearest to him could never shake off. Sometimes he could see it: ghostly apparitions tearing away their skin and flesh while their bodies were still alive, painfully unaware of vengeance slowly eating away the long life they intended to live. 

Death followed Genichiro everywhere he went, he had become his best friend, his favourite playmate. Now it didn’t hurt watching the life fade out of their eyes as they lay dying in his arms. They died for him. Every single one of them did and in their dying moments they loved him best. He had no intention of following them, it was too tempting to outlive them, watching their spectres caress and feast on his still warm, pulsating flesh. 

But now… things had changed so drastically. Initially, Wolf had been nothing but an obstacle to overcome. He wasn’t followed by the beloved, cursed and hungry spectres that surrounded those he loved most. Genichiro had to punish him for his foolishness, where he saw the first spectre grab his arm, he cut it off. A weak, starving puppy wasn’t worthy of dying like his lovers did, torn apart by the curse they had brought upon themselves. 

Leaving him to die, torn apart by the starving dogs that at least made it to adulthood would have been a fitting demise to the weak puppy. 

But he defied him. He defied death. 

He had watched him, followed him just like his past lovers quietly watched all of his steps, waiting for the day that Genichiro would finally join them. There was a fire in Wolf’s eyes that burned away all fear, the scent of cherry blossoms embraced and enveloped his body that rose from the grave time and time again. 

Oh, how he longed to hold his trembling flesh, how he longed to sink his teeth into the warmth of his youth. Maybe he had loved before, but _by God_ he had never loved anyone or anything more than he loved Wolf. 

While his hand caressed his hard warm flesh he imagined holding him, their blood mixing in a sacrilegious ritual in which they both were headed towards with a pace that almost made it frightening. 

He felt his body tremble, his mind flooded with images of Wolf’s lifeless body convulsing, coming back to life, his burning gaze fixed on him. Just imagining the burning determination, the resentment, the _undeniable truth_ that they were just the same… Ah, it sent shivers down Genichiro’s spine, his hand moving faster. 

If he could only fall by Wolf’s hand, if he himself could only become one of these beloved spectres that haunted him every night. Oh, how he longed to tear away the immortal flesh off Wolf’s bones, piece by piece, bit by bit. 

With one heavy thrust he felt the tension he held release in his hand. It wiped his mind clean. It was empty. He stared at the window to his right, the moon had been watching him the whole time. 

“Tell me… Moon… when will I see him again?”


End file.
